


Just Another Afternoon

by UpRising



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Space Gays
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpRising/pseuds/UpRising
Summary: 07.03.2016Incorrect use of space stuff/words because I am a noob.





	

Wörter: Weltall, Singularität, Matcha, Neutronenstern, Whiskey  
Für Thall

 

Das Weltall. Unendliche Weiten. Wir befinden uns in einer fernen Zukunft. Dies sind die Abenteuer des neuen Raumschiffs Milano, das viele Lichtjahre-

„Quill? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu während ich mit dir rede??“  
Etwas verwirrt sah Peter auf, direkt in das Gesicht des Mannes, welcher direkt vor ihm stand. Er wurde beinhart aus einem seiner Tagträume gerissen, in welchen er der Held war, umringt von Frauen, die ihn begehrten, beneidet von Männern, welche gerne das hätten, was er hat. Der Mann vor ihm war der Grund, warum er das alles jedoch nicht hatte.  
„Pietro~“, setzte er charmant an, nur um kurz darauf unterbrochen und daran erinnert zu werden, dass seine schmeichelnde, Frauen-bezirzende Flirtstimme keinerlei Effekt auf den Jüngeren vor sich hatte.  
„Komm mir bloß nicht mit ‚Pietro‘! Du wolltest, dass ich auf diesem Schiff bleibe und mir meinen Platz hier erarbeite, also hör mir auch verdammt noch einmal zu, wenn ich dir etwas zu sagen habe! Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich nämlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit dir alles doppelt zu sagen.“

Schwer seufzend rieb sich Peter mit seinem Zeigefinger und Daumen über die Stirn, während er sich innerlich fragte, warum er noch einmal dafür gewesen war, dass dieser unruhige Kerl mit ihnen kam. Als er seinen Blick wieder hob und dabei über den anderen gleiten ließ und dabei die enge Hose betrachtete und das, was sich zwischen seinen Beinen eindeutig abbildete, hatte er jedoch wieder eine leise Ahnung warum genau sich Pietro auf diesem Schiff befand. Ihn auf das zu reduzieren wäre ihm gegenüber jedoch nicht fair, immerhin hatte er sich wirklich in die Crew hinein gefügt, war ein schneller Lerner und durchaus auch außerhalb von ihrem Bett äußerst nützlich.  
Teilweise dachte sich Peter, dass er sich sogar zu gut integriert hatte, vor allem in den Momenten, in denen Pietro bei Argumenten nicht auf seiner Seite stand und Peter nur eine weitere Stimme gegen sich und seine – unanrgumentierbar großartigen – Ideen hatte. Dafür war der Sex gut.

„Okay, schon gut. Ich bin ganz Ohr“, gab er schließlich schwer seufzend von sich und hob abwehrend seine Hände, um zu deuten, dass er nun endlich bereit war zuzuhören. Pietros Haltung änderte sich augenblicklich, wurde etwas lockerer und kurz verdrehte er sogar genervt die Augen, ehe er wieder zu sprechen begann: „Seit wir Xatar verlassen haben, zeigen die Triebwerke andere Werte an, sie sind jedoch noch im normalen Bereich, also kein Grund zur Sorge. Ich werde es aber im Auge behalten. Weiteres haben wir einen Hilferuf erhalten, von-“  
„Einen Hilferuf?“ Sofort war Starlord wieder aktiv, ersetzte sich aufrecht hin und sah Pietro aufmerksam und auch leicht ungeduldig an. „Ja“, erwiderte dieser genervt, „Und wenn du mich ausreden lassen würdest, dann wüsstest du schon längst um was es geht“  
„Warum kannst du nicht einfach dankbar sein, dass ich Interesse zeige?“, antwortete Peter mit einem leisen Murren, auf welches ein strafender Blick von Pietro folgte. „…fahre fort?“, erwiderte er deswegen schnell, bevor das hier in einem Streit ausartete und jemand anderes den Hilferuf aufschnappen konnte und dann auch noch die potentielle Belohnung dafür einräumte.

Zum Glück sah Pietro das anscheinend genauso, weswegen er ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden darauf einging: „Vor einiger Zeit ist ein schwarzes Loch entstanden, welches jedoch keinerlei Probleme zu machen schien. Erst vor kurzem kam die Nachricht rein, dass es nun doch einen unbewohnten Neutronenstern bedroht.“ Quill zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern: „Wo ist das Problem, wenn er unbewohnt ist?“ „Eine Rasse eines nahen Planeten schien den Stern als Lagerplatz zu verwenden und nun ist all ihr Material in Gefahr verschlungen zu werden.“

Peter seufzte einmal schwer auf und ließ sich wieder locker in seinen Sessel zurück fallen. „Wir sollen uns also in die Nähe eines schwarzen Lochs begeben, um ein paar Materialen von einem Stern zu holen? Was ist auf dem Planeten, das für die Bewohnter so wichtig ist?“  
„Matcha“, erwiderte Pietro knapp, kurz auf seine Notizen blickend.  
„Matcha?“, fragte Peter noch einmal nach, seine Augen verengend.  
„Matcha“, bestätigte Pietro erneut.  
„Was zur Hölle ist das“ Pietro zuckte auf die Frage hin nur kurz mit den Schultern mit desinteressiertem Blick. Solange es wohl kein Mittel war um Peters Aufmerksamkeit dauerhaft zu steigern war er wohl selbst nicht wirklich daran interessiert.

„Na gut“, seufzte Peter schwer und erhob sich mit Schwung aus seinem Sessel, beugte sich zu Pietro hinab und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. „Dann retten wir dieses Marma-“ „Matcha“ „-vor der Singularität. Und danach…Whiskey und Sex?“ „Klingt nach einem normalen Nachmittag“, gab Pietro nun endlich grinsend von sich, was Peter zufrieden nicken ließ. „Dann auf ins Abenteuer!~“


End file.
